Therapy
by Weevmo
Summary: Bad Cop gets called into Lord Business's office for an unknown reason. Please Read and Review!


Bad Cop rushed into Octan Tower, bumping a robot whose paperwork spilled across the room. He had little time to apologize, even if he had wanted to. Lord Business had called him from his personal radio and asked to see him in his office.

The cop raced into the elevator and tapped at the button labeled, 'INFINTIETH-FLOOR' rapidly as if that would make the doors close any faster. One thing he knew from past experience was not to be late. The President had been generous this time, allowing a lofty 2 minutes before he wanted to see him. Bad Cop couldn't help but swallow, though. This could either be really good, or most likely really bad.

He leaned against a wall of the elevator, huffing, and trying to recall what he possibly could of done to be called in. _He_ couldn't think of anything offhand...but...

_'I didn't do anything!'_ His Good Cop half assured in the back of his mind.

"Then what in the world could he want?" Bad Cop hissed through his teeth, wiping some sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. They had had to hurry to get here on time.

The elevator doors swung open with a friendly _'ding'!_ The cop scurried off of it and up to the desk. Velma Staplebot, Business's personal assistant, stared at him with evil red eyes.

"Lord Business requested us?" He asked quickly, white knuckling the wood on the edge of the desk.

_"OF COURSE."_ Velma spoke in her monotone feminine voice,_"YOU MAY PROCEED."_

Bad Cop practically threw the large double doors to the President's office open in his haste. He was 10 seconds late. He bit down on his tongue until it bled as he proceeded into the room. The coppery taste almost comforted him.

He stopped dead when he saw the new additions to the place. A large red couch was placed on the left side of the room, and a plush black chair with wheels on the bottom sat just to the side of it.

Business was seated on the chair, using his foot to idly push himself from side to side. He looked up absently as Bad Cop hesitantly got closer. Bad Cop noticed something else unusual about his boss. First, he was wearing blue tinted half moon reading glasses, just perched on the end of his nose. They actually succeeded in making him look smarter. Secondly, he had a clipboard held in one hand, and a slightly chewed pencil in the other.

Bad Cop glanced from his boss, to the couch, trying to figure out what the heck was going on here.

"Sir-?"

"Nice of you to finally join me, Bad Cop." Business drawled, crossing his legs and settling into a more comfortable position.

He had been a mere few seconds late, but the cop knew that could be enough for some serious punishment. He set his mouth into a thin line, feeling his heart rate increase.

"I'm very sorry, Sir. Won't happen again." He had learned better than to make excuses.

Business suddenly gave him a wry smile, eyes crinkling with mock kindness,"Oh, don't be." He gestured his pencil to the couch,"Sit."

So he sat. It was, admittedly so, a comfortable couch.

"Never mind, lay down." His boss sighed, waving a hand.

"Sir...?" Bad Cop blinked over at him, confused.

"Just do it!" Business snapped impatiently, fidgeting with a few papers on the clip board.

Bad Cop complied, parking himself horizontally on the couch and getting a lovely view of the dull white ceiling. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a bit ridiculous.

_'Are we...lying down?'_ Good Cop inquired in his head.

_'Mmmmhm.'_ Bad Cop affirmed, trying to keep an eye on Business as the man straightened himself up.

"So...Bad Cop." He held the pen and paper at the ready,"How are you feeling today?"

Bad Cop half sat up, gaping a little. Was Lord Business, the single most terrifying and needlessly cruel person in Octan Tower...trying to use therapy on him...? Shutting his mouth, but still creasing his eyebrows, he blinked at his boss in shock.

"Sir, is this-"

"Shaddup and answer the darned question, Bad Cop." Business snarled over the clip board.

The cop flopped back down, puffing. He wanted to leave, but that was out of the option entirely. How had his day been? Horrible, to say the least. A tricky Master Builder had slipped through their fingers and was on the loose, a dog had peed on their pant leg, and some citizen had dared offer them a doughnut. Cheeky little-

_'Bad!' _Good Cop spoke up,_'That was actually kinda nice o' them, we needed the sugar.'_

_'Shut it, Goodie.'_ Bad Cop mentally fought back.

"M'fine, sir." He said instead, shifting his eyes back to the ceiling.

"Good, good." Business was scribbling on the paper now, narrowing his eyes in concentration,"Any problems at home? Just tell me if I'm being too nosy."

Bad Cop knew he couldn't,"No, Sir. My Ma and Da are doin' just fine."

"Alright...Any stress at work?"

Oh, yeah. Business being on top of the list.

"No, Sir."

Bad Cop startled a little as Business groaned, slapping the clipboard back onto his lap,"C'mon Bad Cop, your giving me nothing!"

The cop blinked rapidly,"What do you want me ta say, Sir?"

Business deadpanned a minute, before starting to straighten out his tie.

"Where's the other guy?" Bad Cop knew that his boss wasn't asking. Slowly, deliberately, he replaced the black aviators with the round clear glasses.

Good Cop glanced around quickly, getting a feeling for his surroundings before giving one of his large smiles to President Business,"Hello there, Sir! What can I do for ya?"

"Good Cop." The President grinned, holding his pencil back to his paper,"So, how has your day been?"

"Oh, its been ok." The cop relaxed slightly on the couch,"I got a free doughnut from a citizen so I'm happy, but unfortunately a dog decided to use Baddie as a fire hydrant this morning so he's not in the greatest of moods."

_'I hate you.'_

Business chuckled lightly, scribbling on his board,"Mmmhm...anything else?"

"Yeah, actually." Good Cop was too trusting,"A Master Builder got away this morning, and Mom's been sick and I'm kinda worried."

"Really..." An evil grin took up one side of Business's face,"Is your brother worried too?"

"Oh, yes!" Good Cop waved a hand,"Worried sick. He may seem tough and mean at some times, but really he's just a big Momma's boy!"

_'OK THAT'S IT.'_

When Bad Cop swapped back in, Business was doubled over, laughing hysterically. He swatted the air a few times in the Cop's direction, as if trying to get through how utterly hilarious this was. Bad Cop's face curled into an ugly scowl.

"I-I-I _had_ no-" He lost it again, leaning back in his chair. Bad Cop started to get up.

"_Wai_-wait!" Business sat up a little, grinning ear to ear and panting,"Thank you for that lovely therapy session, boys!"

Bad Cop's frown deepened. Business read his expression and explained with another chuckle,"Some days, when I'm feeling a bit down, I like to hear about other people's problems and think about how pathetic they are compared to myself." He placed a hand on his own chest,"Thank you, Bad Cop, for making this one the best."

Not being able to hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing again, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bad Cop stormed out, cursing under his breath.


End file.
